Man of Steel: Godzilla
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Superman must go up against his greatest challenge ever, when a giant monster that goes by the name of Gojira attacks Japan. Despite the warnings and protests from Lois, he heads off the defeat the creature. However, the last son of Krypton soon discovers that this monster will not fall so easy.


**Man of Steel: Godzilla**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to DC Comics, Toho, Legendary Pictures, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

><p>'<em>What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?'<em>

_-Han Feizi_

_**Japan**_

As the sun shone high in the sky, the city bustled with life. Thousands of people rushing about, traffic almost coming to a standstill due to the sheer chaotic mess of everyone walking across the roads. And the high temperature wasn't helping matters; it felt like the streets were a flame and everyone was roasting on top of it.

Car horns blaring, one after the other. People throwing insults at each other as tensions flared like the summer heat. These were just a few of the sounds that echoed throughout the whole city, a sign of the unruliness on this busy day for many. That is until another sound, deafening by comparison, blasted in the distance.

Everyone, reacting instinctively, ducked down to the ground and covered their head with their hands, thinking they were under attack. Some were quick enough to look up and witness the explosive cloud beyond the city and out towards the ocean. The force of the blast surged through the city like a hurricane, the winds knocking some citizens off their feet.

Then, the city started to violently shake, with the magnitude of a powerful earthquake; however, by now it was evident this was not just an earthquake. The windows on every tall building vibrated rapidly and began to crack. The ground beneath the feet of the people, who stopped what they were doing as soon as they felt the shaking, began splinter into different fragments.

Once the sound of the explosion out to sea died down, things seemed to be calming. As the winds ceased, leaving a cold chill amongst the people and the ground stopped breaking apart around them…everything for the moment seemed still.

While most people remained frozen with fear on the ground, others started to slowly rise to their feet, unsure of what was going to happen next. Those who stood were the first to feel the drops of water rain down unto them. The sun continued to shine down on the city, as beads of salt water rained down on everything. Eventually, fish started to fall from the sky, landing on the street or on top of the cars that were trapped due to the wrecked road.

As if that wasn't bad enough, water soon started to flood the streets and road, around three inches high. The water swept along the ground as everyone tried to find some kind of high ground.

Finally…the citizens heard it. A sound like thunder, the ground shook under their feet, causing most to lose balance. Seconds later, another similar sound was heard and had the same effect, though this one felt stronger, causing cars to bump up and down on the spot. Soon, another thunder-like sound came from the direction that the explosion happened, out towards sea. The pattern continued a few more times, growing louder and stronger every time…like footsteps.

Something big was heading for the city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Metropolis<strong>_

Clark wiped the bathroom mirror with his hand, clearing it of the steam that had built up over it after his shower. His face dripping wet and his hair soaked, sticking to his forehead. He reached for the towel that lay on the radiator beside him, and used it to dry his hair. As he did so, he looked out of his window, and stared at the miserable weather Metropolis was currently experiencing…rain, rain and more rain.

There was something peaceful about the rain to Clark, he thought that maybe it was that he could see every single droplet of water as it descended to the ground thanks to his Kryptonian abilities. It was soothing to watch, calming, like he was meditating.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_

His moment of solitude was cut short as he heard someone knocking at the door. He turned to look in its direction, even with a wall in between him and the door, thanks once again to his abilities, he could see past it and smiled when he saw who had come over. ''It's open Lois.'' He called out as he attempted to push the door shut while he finished drying himself, unaware that his door was still slightly open.

Lois turned the front door knob, opening it and stepping into Clark's apartment. ''Sorry I'm early, just thought I'd make sure you didn't forget.''

''I haven't forgotten, I was just getting ready now.''

''Good. You should count yourself lucky, not many people get a chance to go out on a dance with Lois Lane.'' She shouted teasingly and went into his living room. This place might not have been as fancy as her own home, but considering Clark had only been on a reporter's salary for about two months now, and he didn't have a steady job beforehand, it wasn't too bad. It was quite calm and cosy.

''That reminds me,'' Clark called out from the bathroom as he put on his jeans. ''I've heard a rumour that you use to go out with that billionaire from Gotham.''

Lois rolled her eyes and she walked around. ''Jeez, I had one Skype interview with him about a new business deal he made at the time. The media blew that way out of proportion. I still get more attention from that than being associated with you.''

''Well, I am just a mild-mannered reporter from the Daily Planet.'' Clark said jokingly.

''I meant the _you_ with the red and blue armour with the 'S' that spells hope…'' She said until something caught her glance when she passed a mirror in the hallway, it reflected towards the bathroom door, where Lois saw Clark in view, shirtless.

His skin still wet from the shower and steam that was emitted around the room, droplets running down his strong, full biceps and over his chest muscles. She tried to tear her eyes away, but found it extremely difficult. Until Clark noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar, and fully closed it, unaware that Lois had been staring at him.

Finally able to think clearly again, Lois tried to look around and find something of equal interest.

It wasn't long before Clark had stepped out of the bathroom, fixing up the top button on his clean, white shirt. Jeans fitted well around his waist as he walked forward, before stopping and seeing Lois for the first time tonight, and began to bask in her beauty. A long red dress that hung nicely around her curves, and perfectly highlighted her flowing red hair and pure beauty.

She noticed how he was looking at her, and it made her grin. ''See something you like, Smallville?''

Clark cocked an eyebrow up at her teasing. ''Smallville?''

''What? You don't like that nickname?''

''It just…doesn't fit me. Besides, I thought you had another name for me, that one which started with an _S_?''

''Well, everyone else around the world is calling you by that name now, so I get to think of something else to call you by. Just me.''

''Miss Lane, are you jealous?'' Clark ribbed.

She didn't verbally respond, instead, taking a few steps closer towards him. She didn't need X-ray vision to see the effect she was having on him as his cheeks flushed as red as his cape from his _other suit._ Standing just inches from him, her lips edging closer to his, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered. ''I never get jealous.''

Clark smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. ''I don't intend to make you jealous. I intend to take you out on a nice date and…'' He stopped in mid-sentence, and his expression darkened considerably.

As his gaze fell away from Lois, she could tell that something was up. ''What is it?''

He didn't hear her at first, because he was focused exclusively on sounds that were coming thousands of miles away. There were millions of screams, crying out in fear, anger and confusion. It was like a warzone echoed into his ears. He could even feel the force of the chaos that was happening. And then he heard something so powerful, it caused a throbbing pain in his head, enough to make him reel back and groan uncomfortably.

''Clark, what's wrong?'' Lois asked with growing concern.

How could he possibly explain what he just heard to her? It was like nothing he'd ever heard before. His ears were still ringing from listening to it and his head started to become faint. If he could try to describe it, the first thing that would come to mind would be…a roar?

A thought came to him. He quickly rushed into his living room and switched on the TV before Lois had even followed him into the room. There wasn't even time for her to question his actions, as the images flashed on screen. What they saw took their breath away.

On screen, delivering breaking news, was a reporting helicopter in Japan, capturing footage of some kind of creature tearing its way through a city. The area was clouded in smoke and fire. It was impossible to see anything on ground level as carnage reigned supreme. The camera was shaking violently, with the reporters broadcasting the news crying out in confusion and fear, unsure of what they are supposed to be filming…then, it came into view.

Even Superman could have those moments when a cold shiver moved up his spine.

Blurred in smoke from the crumbling buildings surrounding it, something enormous towered over the city. Debris fell from the creature, as its giant hand swayed away some of the cloud covering it. As it turned its body, the head of the creature emerged slightly, revealing a dinosaur-like face, covered in scars and navy-coloured scales. Going along it's the top of his head and down to his back were huge, dagger-like spikes.

Suddenly, it let out a thunderous roar that shook the very Earth. The news helicopter that was capturing the footage began to tremble and the recording became blurred and broken, as the force of the roar interrupted the signal for a split second. Once the news crew could continue capturing the footage, the creature had stepped back into the smoke, as it continued its destructive rampage.

''I have to go!'' Clark said determinedly.

Lois turned to him wide-eyed. Normally she wasn't reluctant to let Clark go when he was needed, but this was different. ''You've never faced anything like that before. How do you plan on stopping it?''

''I have to! Otherwise that thing will kill thousands of people. Maybe I can find a weak spot, or push it back into the sea if I have to.'' The Man of Steel wasted no time, as he got ready for what would without a doubt be his most challenging fight yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japan<strong>_

Superman soared above the ocean at sound-breaking speed, hoping that it wasn't too late to save as many lives as he could. As he got closer to his destination, he pondered on where could a creature of this size have come from, and why did it only just attack now? Hopefully, he could find answers to those questions later; first he needed to deal with the creature.

He could see the smoke rising in the distance, even if he didn't have his super-vision. The thick black cloud lifted into the sky, followed by glimmers of fire and ash. He heard each footstep the creature took, booming in his ears, giving him a pretty good estimate on just how large and heavy this monster was. Perhaps this meant he could use his speed to his advantage, catch the beat off guard and injure it to the point where it could stomp around anymore. It was the only idea he had going at the moment.

Another roar from the monster followed, the force so powerful that Superman could see the ocean waves ripple as he finally made it to land. The monster's path of destruction wasn't hard to miss.

Before he could make his move, another sound erupted in his ear. Just then, two sonic jets flew right past the superhero and began to open fire on the creature in the distance. Hundreds of bullets shot through the cloud and onto the giant. But this seemed to do nothing, as the jets flew past…or at least, one of them did.

One of the jets failed to see the spikes on the monster's back before it was too late. The wing crashed against it, setting the plane ablaze and hurtling towards the ground. ''My eject is down! I repeat, my eject is down!'' Superman heard the pilot shout.

Reacting quickly, he flew towards the falling jet, desperately trying to avoid the debris falling from the passing monster as it turned, clouding the area in smoke. Thankfully, Superman could see where he was going, as he managed to catch up with the jet and pull off the protective windshield and quickly rip off the pilot's seat belt. Careful not to give the pilot wipe lash, Superman let the pilot ascend out of his seat before catching him, just as the plane crashed into a close-by building. The Man of Steel protected the pilot from the flames of the crashed vehicle.

Gliding down as quickly and safely as he could, he placed the dazed pilot on the ground. ''Are you okay? Can you understand me?'' He questioned. It took a moment for him to get a response, as the pilot was still trying to keep himself from collapsing. Finally, he looked to be collected and nodded in response. ''Okay, find shelter, and help anyone else if you can!'' The pilot did as instructed, and sprinted off in the opposite direction of the monster.

Superman quickly scanned the area, making sure there were no more trapped survivors in the area. Unable to find any, he could now set his sights on stopping the giant creature. As he turned, he finally saw the monster in all its unbelievable glory.

Just from turning its body around, Godzilla had managed to blow away the cloud of dust that surrounded it, revealing himself to Superman…all 350 feet of him. It took another giant step forward, however, it still didn't seem to have noticed Superman as of yet. If he were going to have any chance of weakening this thing first, the Kryptonian would have to do it now.

Lifting himself off the ground with every bit of force he had in him, he flew towards Godzilla and fired a burst of his heat from his eyes into the creature's stomach. And for the first time since it emerged from the seas, Godzilla actually felt an attack. It roared out, more in surprise than pain, as it looked down to see where its attacker was.

Seeing that his heat-ray wasn't having any effect, Superman dived lower towards the ground, hoping that the monster would lose sight of him. As Godzilla scooped the area, looking for whatever attacked him, the Man of Steel soared back up into the sky from behind the creature. Once again, he fired another blast of his heat-vision up along Godzilla's back.

Godzilla cried out in surprise and staggered forward in an attempt to turn around and find whatever was striking him. As its body turned, it flattered the buildings to its side. A gust of wind blowing across the streets, ripping trees from the ground and sending cars flying off the road. Godzilla's head looked up, and that's when he finally saw Superman, hovering in the sky above. It bewildered the Kaiju to see a human fly in the air without the need for any assistance or weaponry like the other humans. It didn't matter though, as this powerful human had fought back, and in Godzilla's mind…that meant he was being challenged.

Superman could see that his heat-ray was still having no effect, unfortunately that meant if he had any hope of wounding this creature, he would have to get in close. He rocketed towards the monster's face, pulling back a fist. _**BAM! **_Too quick for Godzilla to react, Superman laid an almighty punch to its face. It shocked the beast to have a human not only lay hands on him, but for that strike to actually hurt.

_**BAM! **_Superman threw another punch, causing Godzilla to stumble backwards. It dug its leg into the ground to try and keep balance. Trying to go on the counter, Godzilla turned its head and opened its mouth wide, before closing its jaw shut. Superman managed to avoid the bite and tried to fly around the creature's head once more. Godzilla never lost sight, following Superman as he flew around, looking for an opening.

He was so distracted just trying to work out how to attack, that he was almost taken by surprise as Godzilla's giant hand swung in his direction. Superman managed to fly right in between the fingers, as the hand of the beast veered into another building, cutting through it like a knife through butter. As its arm dug into the crumbling structure, Superman coasted up its arm, firing more heat-rays as he went up.

Noticing his opponent fly up his arm, Godzilla once again attempted to bite at Superman. Before its jaw closed, Superman lifted himself over the creature's head, closing his fists together and bringing them down. _**BAAM! **_He clobbered Godzilla on top of the head. For a moment, it seemed like the Man of Steel had won, as Godzilla's body began to fall until it was almost to its hands and knees. But, while its body lowered to the ground, its tail veered upwards, catching Superman off guard.

_**BAAAM! **_He was hit full-force by the creature's tail, sending him flying backwards across the city and crashing into a large tower. Smashing through the windows and walls, before coming out of the other side. He tried to stop himself and regain control of his flight. Descending slightly, he was finally able to stop himself from falling anymore. The wind had been taken out of him, as he coughed up a bit of blood. It felt like his ribs were caved in. He couldn't afford to take another blow like that.

Before he even had a chance to think of a new strategy, he saw something fly over the tower he had just crashed through. Whatever it was, it smashed on top of the tower and headed right for him. Flying as quickly as he could, he dived underneath the improvised missile and avoided the falling debris from the tower. That's when he noticed that it was a giant billboard, probably ripped right off from the stand it was once on, that had been thrown at him.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Godzilla then smashed his way through the entirety of the tower, its giant hand pivoting towards a stranded Superman. With no time to dodge, he decided to strike back with everything he hand. Curling his hand into a fist, he punched back at Godzilla's hand. _**BAAAAAM! **_Their blow's colliding with enough force that it almost knocked both of them back, with Superman falling towards the ground and Godzilla almost getting knocked off his very feet. The shockwaves shattered and cracked the city around them, and ripping apart the street below.

Thinking to use the creature's own weight against it, Superman shot forward and pushed himself against Godzilla's leg. Godzilla roared in defiance, and tried to kick his opponent away, however, Superman wasn't giving up that easily, as he pushed as hard as he could, hoping to topple the beast. He could feel that the monster was beginning to lose balance. All he needed was one last, big push. Things wouldn't go so easily.

Putting all his strength into his legs, Godzilla charged forward and aimed his leg into a row of apartments nearby, with Superman crashing into them as he continued to hold onto its leg. Godzilla ploughed his leg further into the apartment buildings in an attempt to crush Superman. His jaw ajar, belting out another roar believing himself the victor of this right…until Superman shot out from the apartment buildings, yelling loudly as he pulled back his fist. _**BAAAM! **_He landed another hard punch across the monster's jaw and flew back up into the air.

Godzilla stuttered backwards, while Superman floated in the air, breathing heavily. At this moment, even a few seconds of respite was like heaven to him. He watched as Godzilla regained his footing. But the creature did not retaliate straight away. It too, was breathing heavily and remained unmoved, as blood began to drip from its mouth. Superman looked on with great interest, it was like the monster was still in awe about how far a single human had pushed it. To the point of making it bleed.

However, any hope that Superman had of actually managing to beat this thing was put on hold, as something else caught his attention. The spikes on Godzilla's tail began to glow blue, illuminating like fire. The rest of his spikes then started to light up, going all along his back with quickening pace until it reached the top of his head, and every single jagged-spike on his back was lustrous blue. Then, Godzilla's head turned to face Superman, blue smoke emitting from its mouth…then an eruption of flames jetted towards the Kryptonian.

Taken completely by surprise, Superman tried to hold it back with his heat-vision. The two beams of fire crashed into one another, struggling for power. The heat was so intense from their blasts, that everything within their area was either blown back from the force or started to melt into the cracked, broken ground. Godzilla advanced forward slowly, hoping to get the best of his opponent. While Superman's heat-vision fired a more concentration blast, he couldn't keep it up for very long as his eyes began to sting and burn from the sensation.

Hoping to surprise the creature, Superman stopped his attack and quickly nosedived to the ground, underneath the blue flames of Godzilla. Managing to avoid the creature's fire-breath, he reached its stomach before unleashing a flurry of punches. _**BAAM! BAAM! BAAM! BAAM! **_He socked the monster over and over again, trying to push it back into the direction of the sea. His arms were a blur as he punched so fast, that it was impossible to tell just how many hits he was landing.

Godzilla roared yet again, trying to direct his radioactive breath at Superman. He did so, hitting the Man of Steel and himself with his blue fire. However, Superman didn't stop with his punches. The pain was excruciating, as Superman's skin began to burn and boil, but he still didn't stop landing countless blows on the beast. Even his Kryptonian armour and cape started to disintegrate under the tremendous temperature.

He was so caught up in his frenzy; he failed to notice Godzilla pull back its arm before swinging it right for him. _**BAAAM! **_Landing direct contact, Superman was sent flying back towards the street looking out towards the sea. He plummeted to the ground, crashing into it and leaving a long crater in his wake before coming to a stop.

As the news helicopters above captured the amazing footage of what was going on, the world held its breath in stunned silence, as Superman lay motionless on the ground. The alien who made Earth his home, and managed to stop an alien invasion from his own kind, was down and supposedly beaten. Godzilla approached, slowly and wearily, clearly that showing that Superman was doing some damage. But the King of the Monster could dish out as well as he could take in.

With each passing step closer, everyone who was watching the events unfold feared the worst for their hero. That is until Superman's arm started to move, then the other, and he was finally able to lift himself up off the ground. Spitting out more blood, he shifted his body around so that he could face Godzilla, letting the monster know that he wasn't out of this fight just yet.

Once he was back standing on his own two feet, Godzilla stopped marching forward. The two stared at each other, neither one intimidated by the other. Eventually, Godzilla reeled his head back before letting out the mightiest roar he could. Superman had to levitate himself off the ground as it shook under the force of Godzilla's roar. His tattered cape ripped off of his suit, blowing away into the distance. It appeared the monster was coaxing Superman into making the first move…and so the Kryptonian did make the first move.

He zoomed towards Godzilla, whose back-spikes began to glow blue once again. If it was the same as last time, then Superman knew what was about to happen next, he had to end this fight right now.

Godzilla unleashed his radioactive breath onto Superman, who proceeded to rocket through the flames. He cried out fearlessly and burst through Godzilla's fire-breath. _**BAAAM! **_He punched Godzilla across the face yet again, before diving underneath and putting all his efforts into one last plan. As he went around the monster, which tried to turn to keep up with him, he flew towards the side of the beast and grabbed one his spikes while digging his fingers into Godzilla's skin and pushed with every bit of strength he had left.

As Godzilla tried to claw at his opponent, he was at an angle that made it impossible to land any direct contact. The monster was pushed back down the street towards the sea. Its gigantic feet upturning the ground as it was pushed closer and closer. It was all or nothing now, as Superman raised his arms while holding onto Godzilla. It felt like his arms had turned to metal, and his muscles screamed agonisingly while trying to comprehend the sheer weight of this creature. He was lifting Godzilla right off of the ground.

Its feet were now dangling in the air, its tail swishing about all over the place as Superman tried his best to hold Godzilla up as he flew further out to sea. He wouldn't be surprised if every bone in his body was broken at this point, but he no longer cared, he jus had to hold out for a few more seconds. If he could get the creature out far enough, there may be the possibility it would go into the further depths and out of harm's way.

All of a sudden, Godzilla's spike began to glow blue once again. With no time left to spare, Superman tossed the creature forward and watched as it crashed down into the ocean and sunk beneath the waves and current.

Drizzle from the large splash washed onto his face, mixing in with his blood and sweat that covered his face. He was so exhausted that he was just trying to keep himself from not plunging into the sea with the monster. Now, he waited to see what would happen next. Under the sea, he could see Godzilla sink lower and lower into the see. The Kaiju was looking back up at him, but there didn't seem to be any intention to continue the fight, almost as if it was satisfied already.

After a few tense seconds, Superman sighed with relief when he saw the creature turn and start swimming to the depths below. It was over, for now at least. Soon, Godzilla had dived so deep that even the Man of Steel could no longer see where it was. It didn't matter to him, as long as he was where no one else could get hurt.

While looking down as far as he could into the seabed, that's when he noticed something very strange close to the shore of Japan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Metropolis<strong>_

Lois paced around the room impatiently, her eyes fixated on the TV and watching as the news station tried to get an update on what was going on. It was going to be impossible for any more cameramen to keep up with what was happening. The last thing they were able to pick up was Superman trying to lift the monster up into the air, after that the signal was cut off as the news helicopters flew away from any danger.

Her hands folded around her arms tightly, clinging to herself and praying for the best. It seemed like forever before she heard a sound coming from the window in the other room. She dashed into that room, and saw Clark crawling in through the open window, his suit was practically torn to pieces and blood seeped through the armour. Lois quickly rushed to Clark's aid, holding his arm over her shoulder and helping him into the bathroom.

''What happened to that thing?'' She questioned, carefully lowering him so that he sat on the edge of the bathtub while she fetched a cloth and washed it under the tap.

''Back in the ocean,'' Clark breathed heavily. ''I couldn't beat it, so I had to…in a way, throw it back where it came from.''

Lois dabbed the wet cloth lightly against a cut on Clark's forehead. He flinched a little, and despite the situation that had just occurred, she couldn't help but laugh lightly. ''You just took on a giant fire-breathing dinosaur, and this is hurting you?''

''Guess I'm still a little sore.'' He grinned half-heartedly. As she kept the cloth pressed to his head, she placed a comforting hand over his chest, over the cracked 'S' on his suit. It was nice to feel his heartbeat, to feel it still beating. ''Lois, I saw something else.''

''What?''

''After that…thing swam away, I saw something at the bottom of the sea, close to the shore. It looked like the remains of explosives after they had been detonated, and there was a large crater.'' He paused, letting his words sink in for a moment.

''So that creature wasn't mindlessly attacking? It was provoked by the explosives?''

Clark nodded. ''I don't believe this was an accident either. Someone knew about that monster, and wanted it to attack.''

''But who?'' Lois inquired. Neither of them had an answer. There was more to this story than what appeared on the surface, literally. They would have to get to the bottom of this…fearful that the giant monster could return again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Months Ago,<strong>_

_**LexCorp...**_

Mercy Graves placed her thumb against the scanner next to the door handle, the machine scanning for a few seconds, a blue glow shining around it before turning green and she heard the sound of the door unlocking. Holding her LexCorp-issued computer tablet in one hand, she barged through the door with the other, marching into Lex's main office.

Hoping to find him sitting at his desk, she stopped in her tracks when she saw it empty. Behind the desk and chair, a large window that looked out over Metropolis's skyline. Many of the skyscrapers were still under construction after the invasion of Zod's forces months ago, as cranes lifted heavy metal and thousands of workers could be seen working, sparks flying from their building equipment.

''They reckon it'll be at least another year and a half before work is finished.'' Mercy heard the instantly recognisable voice of her boss, Lex Luthor, coming from behind her towards the other end of his office. The billionaire sat on the top step of his staircase that looked over a large bookshelf. Hundreds of literature of all genres, from different time periods, and crafted by many of the greatest minds in human history…a place that Lex believed he belonged in. ''You have something for me?''

''I do,'' She held out the tablet. ''The board have made a decision on your Metallo project…''

''I already know the answer,'' Lex interrupted as he walked down the staircase, sheets of paper in his hand. ''It's the same as the last four answers they've given me, isn't it?''

Mercy hesitated to answer, thinking carefully on how to phrase her next words. ''They don't believe a project like this is necessary in this day and age.''

''Yes, because of our great, golden God from the sky.'' He mumbled cynically, stopping and leaning on the frame of his staircase, staring at his personal assistant with an amused look. ''If everyone thinks that this Man of Steel is so perfect, why don't we just get rid of our military completely? Have him fight all the terrorists in the world? This world foolishly thinks that because we now have a _Superman _we can sit back and relax as if the world's problems have simply evaporated.''

''Something tells me you're not a fan of his.'' She said sarcastically.

Lex merely smirked as he walked down the last few steps of his staircase, and strode past her and over towards his desk. His eyes always staring out of the window and towards the city below him, looking at his construction efforts rebuild the city with great pride. ''You see all that, out there?'' He asked Mercy.

''Yes, sir.''

''This city, that I myself grew up in, was destroyed and left in ashes. Tell me, whose fault was that?''

''The aliens, Mr Luthor.''

''Correct! And who is putting all of his resources into re-building this great American city? Making it better than it ever was before, who?''

''You are, sir.''

Lex nodded, gazing at the city for a few more seconds. It felt glorious to Lex, watching this city being re-built with his name over it, his name being heralded by the people of Metropolis. Yet, no matter how much he promoted his cause, how much money he donated, or how much publicity his name received over re-construction efforts…it was Superman who the people were really cheering for. It was the Man of Steel, who people proclaimed the hero. The saviour of the world. A title that Lex always thought he would have, and he had to watch as an alien immigrant took that title from him. Just the thought alone made his knuckles clench tightly, the paper in his hand being crushed in his palm.

''Mr Luthor, is everything okay?'' Mercy's voice brought Lex out of his thoughts.

He breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, calming himself. ''Yes, I just have a lot on my mind right now. But things will be easier once the Metallo project is initiated.''

Mercy looked at Lex puzzled. ''Sir, the board will never allow this kind of project to go through. They'll keep turning it down.''

''You're right, which is why I'm going to show them exactly why we need it.'' He turned around and walked over to his desk, pulling out one of the sliding-draws, and fumbled his hand inside like he was searching for something. Mercy tried to look over the desk, hoping to get a glimpse at what Lex was rummaging for.

Eventually, Lex found the item he wanted. He pulled it out of his desk and placed it on top, allowing Mercy to see. She walked forward, inspecting the item. It looked like a small, dusty old notebook. The edges of the cover nearly torn, and the dust had dried over it, almost hiding the Japanese letters written on the front. Subconsciously reaching for it, taking the front cover and lifting it over to look inside. Tiny words, some written in Japanese, while other bits at the side were indecipherable filled the fragile pages. ''What is this?'' She questioned him.

''This is what's going to show the world that we need the Metallo project. That we can hand over the safety of our world to Superman.'' He watched Mercy with great interest as she scanned through the pages, coming across drawings etched into the later sheets, depicting a rough illustration of some kind of creature, one that towered over mountains.

Soon enough, she took her eyes off the book and looked at Lex. ''How will this prove anything? You're going to use some old legend to prove your point?'' She almost laughed, finding it difficult to believe that Lex was being serious about all this.

''Because this creature, that has become some sort of myth, is very real.'' He held up the sheet of paper he had been holding since Mercy entered his office, handing it too her. Taking it from him, she place the paper on the desk and spread it out, covering her mouth with her hand to stop the gasp escaping her once she saw it. While Mercy stood in utter shock, Lex continued. ''Imagine if something like that were to attack us. That, and the alien invasion, shows us how much we need the Metallo project. If the board can't accept we need to upgrade our military protection into this new world, we'll just have to give them a demonstration.''

Mercy slowly turned to gape at Lex, her hand lowering away from her lips as the words finally left her throat. ''You're going to release this monster?''

Lex stared at her with a deadpan expression. ''If the world saw that something like this had been hiding in our ocean depths for centuries, and it can rise up and send us back to the stone age, then the people will be begging for insurance that we can protect ourselves. The board will then have no choice but to approve of my project.''

''What if…'' She paused, still finding this whole thing unbelievable, before she finally had the courage to ask. ''What if Superman tries to stop it?''

The billionaire idly shrugged his shoulders. ''Best case scenario, the two kill each other. I've been counting on him showing up. If even the Man of Steel can't stop it, it'll just give me more power to get this project approved. But if he does somehow manage to defeat this creature, I can still twist his victory in my favour. Make the world think I'm on his side, and that I will gladly offer assistance in the name of Luthor, and the Metallo project.''

''Millions of people will die.''

''Unfortunately yes,'' He said monotonically. ''But it'll be the first step to a safer future for billions.'' He patted her on the shoulder, trying to give her an encouraging look and a smile, like this was all for the greater good. When she had nothing else to say to him, he made his cue to leave, heading for the office door, leaving his personal assistant still in shock as she stared down at the notebook.

Just before he walked out of the door, she turned to look at him. ''Mr Luthor…'' He stopped and looked back at her. ''This word, on the front cover, what does it mean?''

''Apparently it's the name of the creature the writer illustrated. The word doesn't officially have an English translation as of yet. But if it were to be interpreted for English speakers, I believe it says…Gojira.'' Lex turned to leave, walking past the door and shutting it behind him.

Mercy continued to stand at his desk, chilled to the very core. Her eyes fixated on the book, before shifting over to the paper that Lex had showed her. On it, was a scanned picture with the LexCorp name above it, showcasing photo images that must have been taken during an underwater dive, thousands of feet below the water's surface.

The first few photos could only catch a glimpse of something, maybe an arm or even a tail. But with each photo, the creature began to take shape, and the sheer scale of it was unlike anything seen on this Earth before. More than one hundred metres tall, it was far too large to be a whale.

It was eerily similar to the drawings in the old notebook, but those drawings failed to do the creature justice. As these photos proved, one showing the gleam of an eye looking back, it was real and alive.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><em>If you want to help support my writing, you can go to the Rurrlock-God of Power Patreon page and donate. Thank you.<em>


End file.
